


Stories and Scratches

by blue_writes_things



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other, Reader-Insert, Soft Sirius Black, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Sirius Black, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_writes_things/pseuds/blue_writes_things
Summary: Sirius Black cuddles are the best
Relationships: Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 69





	Stories and Scratches

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella short, but the fluffff

You were sitting in your dorm on your bed with a book in front of you. That you were meant to be reading for the transferation test coming up. But Sirius was lying with his head in your lap and rambling about something. Making you focus more on him. Although you weren't listening to the actual words, you just liked the sound of his voice, how it got a touch higher and louder when he was excited, or lower when he was irritated.  
Stuck in your trance from Sirius’s voice, it took you a second to notice Sirius saying your name.

“Have you even been listening to me!” he fakes being angry, well- mostly fakes, he was a little upset that you weren't listening.

“Hmm? Oh sorry, I’m just a bit tired and your voice is nice” you said laying back on the bed, Sirius shuffling up so he was laying on your stomach. Liking the little feeling of the rising and falling of your stomach from your soft breathing.

“Want me to tell you a story?” He smiles, looking up at you seeing you nod with your eyes closed. He starts a story, and you stop listening to everything but the sounds of his voice.

  
Unconsciously you run your fingers through his hair,

“Oi! Careful with me’ hair!”

“But it’s so soft and smooth and nice...” You whine pouting, running your fingers one last time “But fine, I’ll stop” the room goes quiet for a moment.

“Well...I mean...you can keep going...if you want...I guess” He mumbls, seemingly regretting telling you to stop  
“Do you want me to keep going?”   
He bites his lip nodding, humming when you start again, you occasionally scratch his head.

You accidentally scratch behind his ear, and his head tilts to the side of your hand quickly.

“Oh sorry” You pulled your hand back thinking he did that cause he didn’t like it. But it just made him frown, grabbing your hand and pulling it back to that spot on his head “Does it feel nice there?”   
He smiles, letting out a soft “mhm” encouraging you to keep going

“Hey Siri?” he looks up at you

“Yeah?”

“Can you keep telling your story?”

“Sure” he chuckles, as he continues where he left off in his story, occasionally letting out little hums when it feels nicest, or whines when you pull your hand away for even a second.


End file.
